onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Germa 66
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Sanji's father }} Germa 66 (pronounced Germa Double-Six), also known as the , is a paramilitary organization commanded by the Vinsmoke Family. They have recently aligned with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political agreement between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Overview Reputation Germa 66 are popularly known throughout the world as the main antagonists of the fictional hero Sora, as depicted in World Economic Journal’s long-running propaganda comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. For this reason, the organization's existence is widely doubted, with Nami describing them as a mythical evil army until Pekoms confirmed otherwise. It is revealed by Vinsmoke Yonji that Germa was chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the name of its commanders was once considered synonymous with evil. Activities and Abilities Germa 66 conducts its activities in the Underworld, including operating as mercenaries for hire. Most recently, they were paid by one side of a 2-year civil war on Broccoli Island to eliminate the other side, which they managed in 4 hours. As a fighting squad, the Germa makes extensive and adept use of technology. This technology is so advanced that Big Mom offered one of her own daughters to tie the Charlotte bloodline with that of the Vinsmoke's, in order to seal a political alliance which would give her access to their resources. So far, they have been shown to use shoes that allow them to hover in midair, and jump large distances. Symbol The members of the Germa 66 are identifiable through their usage of the number "66", which they have as part of their uniforms or as tattoos. The number is also present in certain equipment used by them, such as headphones and their ship. Members The Vinsmoke Family is at the top of the organization, with Sanji's father operating as its boss. They are easily distinguishable from the soldiers by their use of cloaks, each bearing reference to their designated number ('0' for Reiju, '4' for Yonji, and '1' and '2' respectively for the two eldest sons). Note: Despite leaving the Family and renouncing his ties to Germa 66, Sanji (whose designated number would be '3') is still considered by others (most notably the Big Mom Pirates) as a member of the group. Ship Germa 66 has a large ship resembling a Den Den Mushi, with a snail head at the front and a shell as its body. Balanced on the 'shell' is a large platform that resembles a drawbridge, on top of which is a castle-like fortress. Two masts stand at the top of the ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". The platform is surrounded by a railing. The ship appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. History Past Recently, Germa 66 allied with the Big Mom Pirates. However, to fully integrate into the crew, they are required to marry one of their own to one of Big Mom's children, thus leading to the arranged marriage of Sanji and Charlotte Purin. Totland Arc As the Sanji retrieval team finally reached Big Mom's territory, their signal was detected by underwater sea slugs and they were subsequently discovered by Germa 66's own ship. Germa 66 was surprised to see them, as they had intended to greet Sanji. As Vinsmoke Yonji conversed with the Straw Hats, tensions flared as he refused to help them cure Monkey D. Luffy of his poisoning. However, Vinsmoke Reiju appeared and cured Luffy, conversing with the Straw Hat Pirates about her family and Germa 66. Shortly afterward, Germa 66 parted ways with the Sanji retrieval team, having decided to pretend that they had not encountered the team. Three days before Sanji's wedding was set to occur, Germa 66 put an end to a 2-year civil war on Broccoli Island, taking 4 hours to do so, in exchange for an undisclosed payment. References Site Navigation Category:Organizations